1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the general field of toy shooting apparatuses. In particular, it provides a new device for expelling string foam from the palm of a glove to create a spider-like web for amusement purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All kinds of shooting toys have been designed and built over time for the amusement of children and adults alike. Water is normally the medium used as projectile and water guns are the most common type of toy utilized for this purpose. They come in the shape of hand guns, rifles, machine guns, and other configurations allowing the player to squirt water from various parts, often hidden, of his or her body.
Other shooting devices simply consist of a can container that is hand held, pointed in the desired direction by the user, and triggered by some sort of mechanism incorporated within the can itself. These devices often deliver projectiles meant to be more impressive than water, such as washable paints, foams or colorful mists. Recently, aerosol string foam cans have enjoyed particular success among children as party novelty substitutes for streamers and similar items.
Some of the technology applied to these kinds of devices is obviously available also for other uses that require the directional spraying of liquids or gases. Thus, some of the same concepts are found in paint spray guns, in apparatuses for delivering insecticides and herbicides, in aerosol weapons, and in other similar devices that involve a portable and self-contained system of storage and delivery.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,046 to Wilson (1969) describes a holster for aerosol containers with a valve actuator that allows a person wearing it to eject fluid in a predetermined direction without handling the container itself. Designed for use on a belt, the invention is directed particularly to the fast and accurate spraying of tear gas by policemen without having to draw the device from the holster.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,645 (1970), Beauchamp discloses a complicated apparatus to repel mosquitoes and similar insects without having to handle the dispensing container. This invention is directed to people who wish to be able to protect themselves from insects when the need arises without interrupting their normal activities, such as fishermen and farmers.
Rash, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,571 (1976), shows a new kind of portable spray-gun apparatus. The objective is the ability to carry the source of pressure around while applying the paint, instead of having to rely on a long air hose from a compressor, which is often cumbersome and limiting. The invention is directed solely to the use of spray guns for painting purposes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,790 (1977), Reiser et al. describe a toy water glove featuring a valve in the palm section of the glove that allows the wearer to spray water while shaking hands. A bulb containing the liquid is kept directly in the palm and it releases water in a forward direction from the wrist when squeezed. No umbilical cord from a water tank is necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,674 to Jones et al. (1980) illustrates a self-contained toy water gun. Capable of squirting either intermittently or continuously, this device consists of a pressurized tank and a line to a toy handgun to be worn and carried around by the user. When the tank is empty, it can be refilled and re-pressurized by a pumping mechanism. The attraction of this invention lies in the relatively large amount of water made available and in the continuous delivery option.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,767 (1990), Burlison describes a headband water squirter connected to a hand-held reservoir and trigger mechanism. Basically a water gun, this invention squirts from the wearer's forehead instead of his or her hand. It is intended to provide children with a more exotic amusement weapon than the usual handgun-shaped toy.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,864 (1990), Sirhan discloses a glove amusement device for squirting water from the tip of a finger. Connected to a water reservoir by a length of flexible tubing, the glove contains a mechanical trigger to activate a pump for squirting through the opening on the fingertip. The pump is driven by an electrical power source incorporated in the reservoir.
The present invention involves a device for shooting string foam in the air according to a novel idea to create the impression that a spider web is being formed. The device combines a variety of components found in prior art and incorporates novel features to achieve the specific objectives of the invention.